Tamamo
|-|Sealed= |-|True form= |-|Monster World= Character Synopsis Tamamo no Mae is one of the 4 heavenly knights and is by far the strongest of them. She normally looks like a little girl, but her true form is that of an adult. Her usual form is a result of being tricked In truth, she's one of the 6 ancestors, which were the very first creations of the dark god Alipheese I. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | Low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax/resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest Name: Tamamo no Mae, Tamamo Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Classification: Kitsune Special Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 & 3, Doesn't technically age and is immune to human illnesses), Regeneration (Low-mid), Darkness manipulation (As direct creation of Alipheese the 1st, likely have control over darkness that rivals that of a Monster Lord), Death manipulation (Dark attacks in paradox induce instant death onto recipients of the damage), Magic attacks, Elemental manipulation (Via magical attacks such as Prominence, Ice Age, Lambda Spark, Aero and etc), Mind and Empathetic manipulation (Can cause an enemy to become confused, entranced or charmed, the latter effectively making opponents unwilling to damage them), Can negate seals with Word of Dispel, Space-time manipulation (Far superior to Cherub Wormiel, an entity who passively consumes space-time), Stat manipulation (Can amplify themselves and weaken their opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Immortality and Regeneration negation (Participated in the great monster wars and helped to permanently destroy Ilias, Micaela, Lucifina and the Archangels), Resistance bypassing (As beings closer to the dark god Alipheese the 1st herself than nearly anyone else, should be able to utilize Demise just as lesser monsters can), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Elemental manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Comparable to Luka at the end of Paradox part 2, who is capable of resisting the effects of the chaos and fighting beings who passively control it. Fought against high-class Apoptoses alongside him), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (On par with the other three knights who did considerable damage to Ilias who can shatter Space-Time Barriers and cause Big Bangs easily) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Superior to the Seraphim and the Lilith sisters, who could damage Adramelech and are notably stronger than Luka.) Speed: Immeasurable (Tamamo treats Luka as a child in battle even at his peak. Proved to be faster than him even in her sealed form.) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: High Universal '''| '''Universal+ Durability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance Stamina: Very high (Was able to use all her power to keep herself in her true form WHILE she barraged goddess Ilias with all her might.) Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very High (Should be the most intelligent of the knights) Weaknesses: Unknown Versions: Original Timeline | Paradox Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Nine Moons *Moonlight Charge *Moonlight Cannon *Nine-Tails Funeral Pyre Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Games Category:Light Novel Category:Animals Category:Loli Category:Monster Girls Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1